


cancer

by LastMelodya



Series: you're all the song i'll ever need [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMelodya/pseuds/LastMelodya
Summary: Aku melihat mata birumu kembali terbuka.





	cancer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don’t take any material profit from this work. It’s just because I love it.   
> Warning: au, miss-typo(s), 2nd pov, and other stuffs.  
> Note: cancer © my chemical romance

**cancer**

**.**

_Baby I’m just soggy from the chemo_

_But counting down the days to go_

_It just ain’t living_

.

Matamu biru, dan terang. Kau punya mata indah yang setara dengan bintang-bintang. Kau punya senyum yang membuat gadis gila di luar sana bahkan ikut berstagnasi barang sejenak, untuk memerhatikan, barangkali menyesap habis senyummu dalam memorinya yang dangkal. Agar suatu waktu dapat diputar ulang, berjuta repetisi, dan diam-diam menangkup senyummu dalam kotak Pandora di sudut terdalam otaknya.

Tapi di sini, kau seolah mati rasa. Kau seolah meredup dalam batas malam dan tak ingin berkelip barang sebentar. Senyummu lenyap berganti linear kaku dan tak punya satu pun kurva-kurva. Kau bilang, saat itu, _pergilah, kenapa masih mencoba menyelamatkan aku yang mustahil_ , dengan mata tertutup dan tangan terpaut, di atas perut. Menyembunyikan indah-indah yang kau punya. _Denial_ akan segala hidup yang masih kau tangkup. Sahutku, ketika itu, _aku sedang mencari keajaiban. Mungkin bersamamu, aku bisa mendapatkan itu._ Dan kau dengan cepat membuka netra, menancap nyalang _sienna_ pada mataku dan menelisik seolah aku pantas dimuskahkan.

_Jangan bercanda,_ katamu lagi. Aku merapatkan jas putih meski tahu udara tak merendah intensitasnya. Hanya, tatapmu. Tatapmu yang dingin dan membuat diri ini menggigil. _Aku sudah tak perlu dokter. Jangan tolong aku._

Tapi, aku bertahan. Aku bertahan sebab aku melihat hidup di matamu. Biru itu, meski meredup, tapi masih sama indahnya. Mereka tidak mati dan tidak akan pernah mati. Sebab kanker ini, monologku, kanker ini hanya akan menghabisi tubuhmu. Mungkin, umurmu. Tapi tidak dengan matamu.

_Mari buat kesepakatan_ , ujarku, malam itu. Kau menatap seperti biasa—dingin dan tanpa renjana. _Jika setelah operasi kau masih hidup, biarkan aku terus di sini, di sampingmu. Mungkin aku bisa menghiburmu. Aku bisa mengusir kelam di mata indahmu. Syaratnya, hanya, kau tak boleh protes. Kau harus bertahan hidup. Kau harus tetap hidup._

_Bagaimana kalau aku mati,_ balasmu dalam tanya, sumbang. Kau sakit dan wajahmu memancarkan segalanya. Bahkan, hingga ke rongga dadaku. Apa yang kulihat, padamu, semuanya adalah kesakitan.

Maka aku menjawab lagi.

_Kalau kau mati._

Mata biru itu masih menatap.

_Aku akan ikut mati di sini. **Sebagai doktermu yang tidak berhasil**_.

.

Pagi itu, ada hal-hal yang terasa berbeda.      

Udara menangkup hangat, uar-uar suara terasa sedikit membahagiakan. Ada banyak sarung tangan karet, dan masker-masker, dan berbagai alat konstruksi internal yang nanti akan menyentuh bagian terdalammu. Mungkin kau akan merasakan sakit, tapi tak akan setara dengan beban-beban hidupmu sebelum ini. Tidak setara dengan akar penyakitmu yang terlalu membunuh perasaanmu. Kau tidak akan apa-apa. Aku tahu, kau akan baik-baik saja.      .

Dan di hari kedua pascaoperasi, pada akhirnya, aku melihat mata birumu kembali terbuka.

.

_Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_

**.**

**.**

**[]**

 


End file.
